Analysis of Human Jealousy
by PastelPanduh
Summary: With the stress of Troy leaving and Pierce's death, Britta started seeing Professor Duncan. When Jeff catches wind of the ordeal, he can't but feel a little bit jealous. But will Jeff admit his feelings to himself or Britta? Or will it all be swept under the rug like most things at Greendale. Fluffy Jeff/Britta
1. Self Realization 101

**A/N: Written during my study hall. A little choppy and needs editing but will fix later.**

* * *

Jeff tapped the yellow number two pencil in annoyance. He started slowly, trying to collect his thoughts but then quicken the tap while applying more pressure. Within seconds, the pencil was in uneven pieces on his desk.

"Dammint," Jeff Winger muttered under his breath.

"Whats wrong, Winger?" The aged voice asked from behind him.

Jeff's eyes widen in embarrassment as he turned around and looked at the senior criminal justice professor Buzz Hickey.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jeff tried sliding disheveled paperwork over the broken pencil,"Spying isn't something you should do. Especially in Greendale of all places."

"I wasn't spying," Hickey replied with a smug look on his face,"I was just observing you. We do share an office nonetheless and if you're going to keep breaking pencils then I'll have to hide my drawing materials."

Jeff furrowed his brow in confusion before remembering that Buzz Hickey, the sadistic old man, liked to draw pictures of cartoon ducks. It was a childish hobby in Jeff's opinion but it was at least better than the Dean's constant parading in expensive heels.

"Whatever.." Jeff brushed off the conversation, returning to his cheaply made desk chair. With all the money Greendale gets from illegally cutting corners and charging students 'extra secret fees', You'd figure they could buy decent furniture.

"Why do teachers have office hours anyway?" Jeff said aloud to himself. He didn't care much for a reply or explanation from Hickey but he knew it was coming.

"It's for students to come in for assistance on homework or something," Hickey started on cue,"I honesty think the students just come in because they're lazy. In my day teachers didn't have office hours. Teachers taught and children learned. If they didn't, that was what the book was for."

Buzz continued as Jeff closed his eyes, attempting to tune everyone and everything, including Hickey, out. He leaned back in his crappy chair, holding onto the armrests tightly. It wasn't as comfortable as the leather seats in his car but it'd have to do.

Jeff was hoping to get a few minutes to an hour of sleep in before he had to go back to teaching the idiots of Greendale things they could just learn on the internet. He started to drift into unconsciousness as the faint sound of Hickey shading in his cartoon duck in the background faded from his mind. His body felt lighter yet heavier at the same time and for once in college, he relaxed.

"Hello Winger," a old English, Britian-esque voice broke Jeff's concentration on sleep. Jeff tried playing it off like he haven't heard anything but it was already too late. He could feel Duncan's body heat on his shoulder. The creepy asshole was standing right behind him, hovering there until Jeff replied.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Jeff crossed his arms and shut his eyes tightly, praying that Duncan would turn around like the lowly dog he was and walk back to his office.

"You call this busy?" Duncan scoffed with a faint chuckle,"No wonder you're teaching at Greendale instead of being a big shot lawyer."

Jeff couldn't help himself when he heard Duncan make the most hypocritical thing he has ever heard. Even holier than thou Shirley would never say anything so asinine.

Taking his feet off his desk, he spun around in his plastic chair slowly for a more dramatic effect. His first option was to turn quicker to alarm and maybe even hit Duncan for being in his personal space but if he did, Duncan would have thought he stuck a nerve. Whether or not a nerve was stuck, Jeff didn't want anyone to see him vulnerable.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," Jeff Winger said with an amused look on his face. His arms once crossed for relaxation and warmth were now tightened in defense. "You would know that since you drink all that disgusting leaf water," He slipped a few insults in for good measure,"Coffee is the superior beverage, ask anyone."

"For your information," Duncan took a step back from the irritated law professor and adjusted his glasses nervously,"It's called tea not leaf water. And superior? That's high debateab-"

"Can it!," Jeff shut his eyes for a few seconds and took a short breath soft enough so Duncan wouldn't hear,"What do you want?"

Jeff's eyes stayed fixated on the now flustered psych professor. Duncan, feeling Jeff's glaze, straightened his newly bought sweater vest before opening his mouth,"Do you know what Miss Perry likes? I mean, you two were partners I presume so you'd at least know something about her."

Jeff was dumbstruck by Duncan's question. He expected Duncan to ask for some money for a new outfit or to help him finish some mediocre task but this caught him off guard.

"Why do you need to know about Britta's interests?" Jeffery uncrossed his arms and repositioned himself in his seat,"Is she in trouble again? Did she start another one of her dumb protests in class? What was it this time? You stated women were biologically emotional and she took offense?" He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Britta holding the class hostage for such a trivial thing.

"No," Duncan sighed at the thought of passionate Britta protesting away,"She hasn't done that before in my class. In fact, she is my favorite pupil."

"So why do you need to know what she likes? If she's your favorite pupil shouldn't you know her interests?" Jeff replied not having to use his lawyer skills but basic common sense.

Flustered, Duncan went back to fixing his clothing, starting with his red bow tie down to the black dress slacks he wore,"Not that it's any of your business but I have evening plans with Miss Perry."

"Evening plans?" Jeff leaned in his chair so he could be closer to Duncan,"You mean.."

"They're going on a date,"Hickey interjected as he scribbled away on a fresh piece of paper,"You're a professor of law, Winger. I shouldn't have to tell you something so obvious."

"And what did I tell you about eavesdropping?" Jeff shouted at Hickey without making eye contact.

"You said spying not eavesdropping. Two different things," the Senior replied happily.

"How are they differe-," Jeff started to shout back but Duncan tapped his shoulder, distracting him.

"Back to our conversation," Duncan gave an exasperated sigh. He knew Jeff wasn't going to answer his question. He knew this before he even walked into Jeff's office but he wanted to try. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Jeff Winger would help him out on something he really needed.

"About the conversation," Jeff went back to leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms tightly. His muscles contracted and tensed up. Duncan can even swear he saw Jeff's chiseled jaw clench. "Why would Britta agree to go on a date with you? Does she even know? Do you trick her into it?"

Duncan was taken back by this. Jeffery Winger could get away with several things but how dare he assume that Duncan had tricked the woman he liked into going on a date. "I'll have you know that Miss Perry was not manipulated in any sort of way," Duncan explained himself,"Unlike you, I don't have to con women into sleeping with me. I'm British."

Jeff rolled his eyes,"You're not really Britta's type. You're nerdy and pathetic." Jeff looked Duncan once over before continuing his insults,"You're a menace to fashion and all things cool. I mean, look at yourself. A thirty dollar sweater vest on top of a cheap Walmart men's blouse. Not to mention those black slacks with your brown penny loafers. Did you even try today?"

"And what is Miss Perry's type? Hmm?" Duncan's face twisted, giving off an expression what Jeff assumed meant livid,"Does Miss Perry like a man who treats her like she's some sort of butt to a joke? Does she like men who fail at their career, go to community college just to fail at their career again? Does she like men who keep her hidden away from the world like some ugly monster instead of holding her out to everyone and loving her like the delicate flower she is?"

Duncan kept rambling on and on, insulting him but Jeff didn't care. The first sentences had gotten under his skin and he hated admitting that Duncan was right. Ever since Jeff slept with Britta, she became a joke to the group. He belittles her at every turn and when he is kind and caring towards her, it's behind closed doors, hidden away from sight.

"You're wrong," Jeffery stated, glaring up at Duncan. His voice stern and loud enough to scare Duncan but mostly to try to convince himself that he was right. Before Duncan could ask for an explanation, Jeff got up, and walked out of his office.


	2. Advanced Interpersonal Confrontation

**A/N: Continuing the fanfic. I'm hoping to complete the story within the week or so. Reviews are nice but only if you want to.**

* * *

Britta sat across from Abed Nadir, her strange yet television trope savvy friend. It was her weekly therapist practice appointment with him and she felt a bit rusty. Ever since she started seeing Professor Duncan, she hadn't been able to focus on her school work. Even Abed started to notice.

"I know you're Tom Hanks in Castaway and I'm Wilson but I've noticed you've been talking less about yourself and actually focusing on me," Abed looked Britta in the eyes as he spoke monotonely.

"Isn't that how it normally goes?" Britta asked, pushing her fake hipster glasses up her nose.

Abed tilted his head sideways and focused his glaze on the wall behind Britta,"Not really. As much as you want to think you're a good therapist, you normally just talk about yourself. I mostly listen because I've noticed you become less psychotic or 'Britta'-y after each session."

"So you're saying that you're the therapist and I'm the patient," Britta's nose was now in her notebook, scribbling away.

"Usually but something's happened," Abed's head tilted back to Britta and he met her glaze once more,"You've changed. You're actually less Britta but still Britta. Like season one Britta before you slept with Jeff. A Britta with a purpose instead of a plot device."

"Hurtful but I'll allow it," Britta gritted her teeth at Abed's brutal honesty. She knew he was never one to hold his tongue and that's one of the reasons she picked him to be her patient. That and the fact that he was an abnormality. But a logical, lovable one.

"Stay with me on this," Abed pulled out a notebook of his own and started writing down words,"It was if you were just a means to an end. You were the butt monkey of the group. A Jerry from Parks and Recreation. A simple comedy trope. Even Pierce had more character development than you before he died."

"Abed!" Britta gasped but then whispered,"Respect the dead."

Abed held up his notebook which now showed two columns: 'Season 1 & Season 5 Britta' and 'Season 2 – 4 Britta'. Below where words like: caring, annoying, passionate, the worst, the best, Britta.

"As you can see," Abed gestured to the Season 1 & Season 5 column, "You've changed. You've turned into what appears to be a real person again instead of a two dimensional background character. The good and bad in you finally balance out. You're complex. Unpredictable. I'm intrigued yet scared."

Britta took the notebook from the TV fanatic and placed it onto the table,"I haven't changed. And if I did, nothing bad will happened." Britta rubbed Abed's hand to express her sincerity. She knew that one slight change could throw Abed into a frenzy. And now with Troy gone, sailing around the world, she had to be extra careful.

Before Britta could say another word, Jeff burst through the doorway. His hair was messy giving the impression that he had ran his hands through it several times or rolled around in his sleep.

"Britta. You. Me. Outside. Now," the words were laced with sorrow and anger.

He didn't continue the conversation but instead walked out of the room leaving Abed and Britta deeply bemused. They shared confusing looks, hoping it wasn't anything too bad.

"I don't like the sound of that," Abed started,"It could be a new subplot thrown in this season. Something dark but not Darkest Timeline dark. Maybe Tim Burton dark."

"It'll be okay, Abed." Britta gathered her belongings quickly,"I promise."

Britta didn't know what was going on or if she could even keep the promise she made to Abed. Jeff did look pretty pissed off but she haven't done anything to trigger that reaction out of him. She didn't make fun of his hair or the fact that she thought he sucked at sex. She hadn't even picked a playful argument with him since last week. And that argument she won. Cats are better than dogs.

Closing the door behind her, Britta made sure to keep herself close to it. If Jeff had lost his mind and became physical, she could run away. She knew Jeff wasn't the violent type but living in New York made her realize that no matter the relationship you have with a person, they could always hurt you.

"Jeff..." Britta asked with concern and fear,"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Jeff was pacing back and forth, his thoughts racing with every step.

"Yea..." Britta replied,"What's wrong?"

Jeffery Winger stopped in his tracks, placed his hands onto his face and slid them down dramatically before stopping midway. "Britta, answer a question for me," Jeff spoke through his fingers,"Are you seeing Duncan?"

A bolt of electricity was sent through Britta's body. Professor Duncan said Britta could trust him. She thought he'd never tell a soul, especially not Jeff.

"Britta, the answer is no right?" Jeff spread his fingers so he could peek at her face for a reaction,"Right?"

"Well.." Britta's voice was weary and weak. She played with her hair, trying hard not to look at the mad man that stood before her,"The group was just so emotional since Troy left and I couldn't talk to you so-"

"So you're dating Duncan?!," Jeff finally brought his hands down from his face,"I know that I've been a horrible person but I'm a better choice than Duncan. Hell, I could have changed. You didn't have to go out with some fashion faux pas loser."

"Jeff Winger, I can do whatever I damn well please because I am a human," Britta finally fought back,"I have needs that should be fulfilled. Wait-what?"

They both stood in silence, eyeing each other. During Jeff's rant, Britta was so focused on planning on what to say in her defense that she haven't actually heard what he was saying until now.

"So wait.. You thought I was dating Duncan?" Britta broke the silence by laughing. Not a fake laugh like Shirley or Annie did in a crisis like this but a real laugh. "Why would I date him? He's my teacher and ew gross."

"So you're not seeing Duncan," Jeff sighed in relief but then quickly tried changing the subject,"Hickey is drawing more of those duck cartoons and-"

"Why did the thought of Duncan and I dating bother you?" Britta asked curiously,"As a licensed psychologist, you have to tell me or I'll figure it out."

"One, you lack a PHD," Jeff informed her nonchalantly,"and two, even the thought of you guys dating bothered you."

"Yeah but it bothered you first," Britta replied back immaturely.

"Not uh," Jeff leaned on the wall and brought out his phone. To avoid any further deep meaningful conversation, he pretended to text someone.

"But I am seeing Duncan," Britta picked a piece of cat hair off her jacket and flicked it into the air.

"Explain" Jeff continue to take text his imaginary friend. He was happy that Britta either didn't catch that he said he was a better choice than Duncan or that she was ignoring it.

"I started seeing Duncan for help in psychology. I know it's against school policy for a student and a professor to have that kind of a relationship but he's now my...therapist."

"Britta, you do know that telling your secrets to that pervert seems a bit weird."

"Yeah.. He did kind of volunteer for the job and he doesn't want payment."

"That does sound weird," Jeff slid his phone in his pocket and returned his full attention back to Britta,"By the way, Creepy McPervert was bragging to me about your evening plans. Sounds like you have a hot date." Jeff was teasing but it killed him that he didn't know all the details.

"Not a date," Britta motioned for Jeff to lean his head forward so she could straighten his messy hair,"He suggested we try to hold one of our appointments in a more social environment. He said it would be good for me."

"And what social setting did he pick?" Jeff questioned as the tiny blonde tinkered away at his hair.

"I picked it. He wanted to go to some fancy place that would probably break my wallet," Britta was trying to make Jeff's bangs stand but it was difficult without his commercial brand moose," We're going to the Red Door at 8 pm."

"Sounds fun," Jeff said sarcastically before standing upright once more,"Now if you excuse me, I have some office hours to attend to." Jeff gave her his signature Winger smile before turning on his heels and heading back to his office.

Britta remained standing there, trying to take in everything that happened. Jeff, the emotionally closed off man she once shared nights with, seemed genuinely worried about her. But maybe it could have been Jeff just protecting his gigantic ego again.

With that horrible conclusion, Britta sighed, opened the door and sat down across from Abed.

"What was that all about," Abed's eyes drifted to the wall before he glanced forward. It was his way of signalling that he just had an idea,"No wait. Don't. Not knowing the full details will make the plot more enjoyable."

"Abed, I just really need to tal-," Britta started to explain to him but Abed pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"No spoilers, please," And with that Abed left Britta alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to get the dialogue and mannerisms more in cannon/in character. **


End file.
